rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Raltin Avarr
Raltin Avarr is a Fremennik worth a thousand words, who has spent much of his life adventuring across Gielinor, but he has always returned to the Fremennik Province when needed. This character was created and is played by Raltin Avarr. History Note: what may seem like small pieces of history are actually shortened descriptions for what were actually very long events; providing small summaries for multiple role-plays in a period of time. Also, very many small pieces of history are un-included. Early Days As a child, Raltin was a restless one, and always on the lookout for some way of adventure. He had no siblings, being the only child of Valund and Jurika Avarr, and so found friendship with many other children in Rellekka while growing up. Although he was a likeable child among his friends, he had a reputation among the village elders for being disrespectful when it came to tradition; Raltin hated listening to adults, and preferred his own opinions to those held by his elders. When came the time that he passed the trials at age fifteen, his restlessness compelled him to leave his homeland in search of adventure; eager to get away from what he viewed as the boring traditions of his people. For five years he roamed through the human kingdoms of Gielinor, becoming efficient in other ways of combat rather than the traditional swords or axes the Fremennik often use, but during those five years his attitude and lack of caring caused him to fall in with an unsavory, and dishonorable, group of thugs and killers. He carried on with his mercenary work, killing for coin, but he was not in the group for just money, he enjoyed being with a group of people that shared views similar to his; live the way you want with no consequences, and he even entered into a brief romance with a woman named Sarah, who was from that very same band of thugs. Not long after he joined the cut-throats he had recieved news of his parents death, killed by dagannoth while out fishing for the anual tuna. While he had always been a wild child, he still loved his parents, and their death hit him hard, it was then he started adding an unhealthy amount of alcohol to his lifestyle, much more so than usual. For five more years he stayed with the mercenary gang, but a twist of fate brought him back from the brink of ruin. The woman whom he had fallen in love with from the gang was from Burthorpe, and she was in the settlement when the trolls staged their first attack from the mountains. When word reached Raltin about what happened, he rushed to Burthorpe as quickly as he could, and it was not long before he found her body among the dead. Raltin, pained by loss once more, rushed to the defending walls to kill as many of the trolls as he could, with no care for his own safety. He fell on the battlefield eventually, and luckily was dragged away by a Burthorpe soldier before the trolls could land the final blow. Life Choices When he came to, he was in a hut in Taverley, being tended to by druids. Broken inside, he stayed in the village, not wishing to go back to his gang. In the time that he stayed he began to see light in honerable living once again, for the druids took him in, a stranger that they had never met before and shared what they could with him, at no thought of their own gain. His change from selfish man to an honorable one was slow, but gradual, and eventually he began to become half-way decent once more. Raltin stayed with the druids for a time, learning what he could from them on the art of summoning, at which it quickly became apparent that he was a natural, better at it than most other skills he had learned in his life. Summoning did not interfere with his personal belief on runes, of which nearly all fremennik share, and he accepted the art without hesitation. Return to Rellekka The time came when he finally returned to Rellekka, finding his old family hall dusted and full of cobwebs, as no others had set foot there since his parents died. He was welcomed back to Rellekka by old friends and quickly reaserted himself into the Fremennik way of life, living as honerably as he could to atone for his past misdeeds. Without his parents to pass on some of his clan's traditions to him, he soon found himself under the wing of old Thorkir Bravery, a man who had been close to Raltin's family for a very long time. Thorkir reminded Raltin what it meant to be a Fremennik, and Raltin began to take tradition to his heart for the first time. As time passed he eventually met his future wife, a woman named Jikuri, who had grown up in the village, and who Raltin knew as a child. The two happily married, finding love with one another. With his training in the art of summoning, he quickly found he could communicate with beasts of the province, and soon found a role in keeping his homeland safe of dangerous animals, not by killing them, but by taming them so that they would obey. As he aged and gained respect, having become a new man after turning his life around, he became famed for his level head and clear thinking, which earned him a councilman seat in the longhall of Rellekka. His selfless views when it came to helping his people eventually put him on the jarl seat on Jatizso, when the Fremennik had control of it again for a brief time. After earning his position on the seat of Jatizso's throne, he soon found himself with much more leisure time. He spent much of that leisure time honing his combat skills and going on short trips; slaying monsters and adventuring with a man named Jardar, whom Raltin had befriended. During all of these events, roughly five years had gone by, and soon after Raltin reached his third decade of life, great fighting began over the land of Rellekka. War in the North He fought in many of the wars which eventually led to the great battle with the Rovin clan of the islands and Kandarin to the south, of which was an underhanded attempt of take-over by a scheming politician, and the Fremennik were put on the defensive. They were forced to surrender, but not before the death of some of Raltin's friends, Alrekr Ormr and Thorkir Bravery included. Rellekka remained in Fremennik possession but with great limits to freedom, and many Fremennik abandoned the North to the invading warmongers. Raltin was among this group, and he began his wanderings again, with his wife at his side and his good friend Grimvarr the raven, whom he hatched from an egg a short time before meeting Jikuri. He roamed Gielinor again, calling home wherever he found it and staying with the splintered groups of his nomadic bretheren, which formed villages dotting the South. A Short Return A small time later, the Rovin family began to abandon the North, and with the shamanic resurrection of Thorkir Bravery, who once again took charge, the Fremennik were given the kingdoms of Etceteria and Miscellania; of which they soon made into a free man's land with a small limited control government, like that which they once had in Rellekka. Raltin held Jarlship of the keep of Etceteria, then was put in as a candidate to rule Miscellania after Thorkir left, and so Raltin put in plans to hand down the Jarl position of Etceteria to a person chosen by the Fremennik council. Once more resuming his role in politics, Raltin began to grow weary of the small island life, and longed to return to his travels. To that end, he left Etceteria in caring hands to be reclaimed by him once he returned, and so he once again began to journey across the lands of gielinor; from the deserts to the jungles, roaming with adventure to his heart's content. What Happened? Having left for only a short time, he returned to find the kingdoms ruled by another group, a rather ramshackled bunch of monarchy favoring Fremennik, and so he left in disgust, leaving the islands behind. Many of the events after this in Raltin's life were never very well recorded, but a few things of interest did occur. He left Rellekka again, barely ever returning and journeying to places obscure. At some point during this time he lost his wife Jikuri, the details of this event are not exactly clear, and upon both losing his wife and hearing of the continuing bloody conflicts happening in his homeland; he became disheartened and fell into seclusion, leaving behind the only son that he and Jikuri had brought into the world. Raltin then spent his days alone on the fairy home world of Zanaris, returning to Geilinor whenever it suited him, which was not often. He stayed like this for quite a long time. Pillager Eventually Raltin snapped out of his depression and reclusiveness, viewing his life choice at doing so as unhonorable to the warrior ways of his people. He decided that if he was going to do something for the rest of his days then it might as well be something that mattered and showed more of himself as a man. Raltin then made the decision to return to Gielinor and headed for a place of great trial, a location that the Fremennik had found in the Fifth Age and began a glorious assault and ravaging of, the one place Raltin thought would offer him a last great challenge: the halls of Daemonheim. Raltin left forthwith and began his own journey through the halls of death and darkness in the depths of Gielinor. His skills at working odd metals came in use when he began, helping him make weapons and armor from the other worldly materials in Daemonheim. Inside the demon halls he also discovered Guthix's dying gift to Gielinor; divination, and Raltin delved into the skill quite eagerly, learning well with his experience in skills similar to it. With his skills as a summoner, he was immediatly able to make contact with the Gorajo race, and formed a friendship with some of the summonable members of their people, his skills allowing him to understand their language with varying success. With this he was able to find his own team; speaking to a member of each caste from one of the many tribes of the Gorajo home world, finding individuals whom he wanted to work with and vice versa, and now formed a summoning tether with said six individuals. Depending on the charms and ingredients he used, he was able to summon one of each of those six Gorajo at varying strengths to aid him in the dungeons. Out of the Darkness Raltin delved deep into the dungeons, and came close to the dark bottoms of those dreaded halls, and when he was satisfied with his work, he eventually emerged from the works of Bilrach, and came out unto the world once more as a new man. He resumed his adventures, stronger than ever before. During this time he helped an icyene named Lidrana (several times), brought Alrekr back from the dead as a spirit familiar (at Alrekr's request), and visited the elven city of Prifddinas. He even began studying dragons; raising a few, of which only one was mild enough to keep as a companion, the others having to be released into the wilderness. This is currently where Raltin's adventures have left off, likely to pick back up again sometime. Characteristics Personality Raltin is at many times grim yet determined, but his general mood is friendly, if not very eccentric. He is outgoing in the pursuit of peace, and does not like the hardships war brings, having felt enough pain and loss from such conflicts. Though preferring peace, he wont hesitate to try and bring down those who threaten the people he cares for. As such; he is a strong believer in justice, people getting what they deserve. He often hates monarchy, finding royalty to be the most stupid, useless, greedy, selfish, and idiotic of all people he has ever known, especially that of Kandarin's line; of which he has long had nothing but contempt for. Due to his complicated past, he has a multitude of characteristics that sets him apart from others. Raltin, formerly a Guthixian, turned godless when Guthix died. He does, however, sympathise with Armadylean and Serenist views. Compared to other godless, he is not as extreme or violent, having a "what happens, happens" sort of view. He figures that if not all gods cannot be driven from Gielinor; the ones that stay might as well be ones that stand for something good and can live peacefully with mortals. Though one might think he includes Saradomin in this category; he has actually long been skeptical of the god's vision of so called "order and light", having had many confrontations with Saradominists that are anything but peaceful, making him question how good Saradomin actually is. Appearance Raltin is of average height for a Fremennik with brown hair (and of course a beard) and hazel green eyes, he wears his standard family colored cloak most times, especially while traveling, while switching to different attire on most other occasions. He doesn't often wear fur; instead preferring to wear water resistant cloth (as he often goes sailing) spun from flax, which is dyed blue with a dye made from the blue of the flax flowers themselves. Along with the cloth, he makes use of leather, mainly from Rellekka's livestock, but he reinforces his clothes with the tanned hides of dagannoth: heavily adding to the defensiveness of seemingly defenseless clothing. Underneath the cloth, he fits himself with the thin yet strong protectiveness of rock crab plating, which he places over his vital areas such as his stomach. Abilities Raltin, first and foremost, is a true master of the art of summoning; the progress he has made in only twenty years since he first started training in the craft has surpassed what most people can only do in their lifetimes. His natural talent in the skill has made him into one of the most unique Fremennik you will ever find, and what he can do with summoning energy likewise reflects that. He can summon the strongest of spiritual beasts, transport himself between the spirit realm and Gielinor, and even spiritualize various items with a little bit of work. Even though Raltin is over fifty years old, spirit energy revitalizes the summoner's physical condition; so he is much healthier for his age than what he should be. His mastery of summoning also helps him to connect with creatures on a deeper level than simply owning a pet, as he can mentally communicate with nearly anything; this has helped him to gain an understanding of even the Gorajo language. To help fuel his demand for summoning pouches, he not only collects charms from the essence of the creatures he slays, but spends time hunting charm sprites as well. Divination-wise, he is still learning, but is progressing quickly as he trains during his travels. Being an adventurer, he needs to train in a variety of skills to stay on top of the competition. As a combatant, he is quite good; having spent much of his time killing monsters. He is a decent smith, able to work at the beginner's steps of adamantite, but he prefers working with odd and rare metals (he even smithed star ore once). He can craft materials out of natural resources such as furs, lumber, etc, as he needs to maintain his gear while on the move. Like many Fremennik, he is a skilled fisherman and sailor, and as a man he likes to spend leisure time on fishing trips when he gets the chance (he loves harpooning innocent sea-life). He is an herbalist of decent stock, able to brew potions of varying strength, provided if he can get the ingredients. Completely unrelated to adventuring, but he is a bard of good skill, and can play memorized songs on a lyre. Possessions To back up his skills as an adventurer, Raltin has many items in his possession that he is proud of. First and foremost is his chaotic longsword, which he claimed as a prize after he emerged from the dungeons of Daemonheim. Among other prizes he claimed after leaving Daemonheim was an anti-poison totem and a demon horn necklace. Although he doesn't quite need it anymore, only for travel to Zanaris, he possesses a spiritualized staff that he carved from a branch of the Legendary Dramen Tree beneath Entrana. As a summoner, he always has summoning pouches and scrolls tied to his belt, which can very easily be seen. Since some animals and creatures cannot be spoken to by summoners, so he has an amulet that lets him understand those very things; such as ghosts, cats, monkeys, etc. As he is always on the move, he always brings basic survival gear with him; a hatchet, tinderbox, fishing equipment, etc. Also in his possession is a lyre, which he enjoys playing when he has the spare time. Lastly, he has a vast collection of various items that he keeps stored in his family hall's vault, which are trophies and mementos of his adventures; such as broodoo masks, clothing and armor from other cultures, weapons, gold, and anything else in between. Relations These are people that are tied to Raltin, be they family or friends. *Jardar -Described as a badass, he is a good friend to Raltin, and they have been on several adventures together. *Alrekr Ormr -Once a mighty ally, Alrekr became deceased, but contacted Raltin as a spirit; wanting to return to Gielinor. Alrekr was summoned by Raltin and made a familiar using a summoning pouch, spirit shards, a beard charm, and a beer keg: which created the Alrekr pouch. *Thorkir Bravery -Once a wise mentor, now deceased. *Jikuri Avarr -Dutiful wife, now deceased. *Torald Avarr -Son, current whereabouts unknown. *Dalkur -A man who became an honorary Fremennik, born in Falador. Closest friend to Raltin, current whereabouts unknown. *Grimvarr -pet raven. *Harrak Starstrider -Distant relation from the moonclan split. *Baldor Greyfur -Deceased, a well known friend. Other Information *His family name long ago started as Avarrson (derived from his great hero-ancestor: Avarr) during the First Age, but as time passed the "son" portion faded away from the name. **The runestone conflict split his family in two; some becoming a different line as members of the Moonclan, and others remaining as Fremennik. Even older are his relations in the Mountain Tribe. *He has forged decorative copies of the legendary weapon Balmung, though these copies are not nearly as potent as the real thing. *Raltin is currently fifty-five years old. *Summoning as a skill has long been thought to extend one's life, and with the proof of Lord Amlodd, who became a spirit himself to become immortal, with his mastery over the skill Raltin can expect many more years of life. *He enjoys playing a game called "that's my yak", which involves accordion music and hitting your opponent with various pieces of wooden furniture and other breakables. *Raltin owns several longboats at the docks in Rellekka. The largest one, which he inherited from his father, is called the Ice-Breaker. True to its name, the longboat has a sturdy ram on the front which helps it crack through thin ice sheets and manage collisions with small icebergs. *Raltin has ownership of a small herd of yaks on Neitiznot. He has a few men from Jatizso guard from ice trolls, which is cheaper than having honour guard from Neitiznot guard them. In exchange for looking after the herd, the men from Neitiznot are allowed a cut of some of the yak meat, furs, and milk. Due to the lack of yak related goods on Jatizso, the hired hands are more than happy to look after the herd. Trivia *This is the first character ever created by the user Raltin Avarr, and was the character that the user learned how to roleplay with, first creating the character some time in 2012. **This is also the first page on this wiki that the player made. *This character started a trend with this user's other characters; most of Avarr's characters have blue somewhere in their design, be it possessions, eye color, clothes, whatever, no matter how small be the inclusion of blue. Media Raltincasual.png|Raltin's casual clothes. Raltinrobed.png|Raltin's finer attire. Raltinking.png|Raltin's battle gear. Raltinyouth.png|Raltin when he was younger. Raven_(blue_crested)_pet.png|Grimvarr, Raltin's pet raven. Baby_dragon_(blue)_pet.png|"Little Blue", Raltin's (temporary) more docile female pet dragon. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Orphans Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Religious Figures Category:Shaman Category:Seer Category:Healer Category:Summoners Category:Druid Category:Diviners Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Slayer Category:Smith Category:Rangers Category:Adventurer